Malum
Malum is a warrior from Vulcanus, banished for his crimes in the arena. Early Life During the Core War, he became friends with Strakk. The two fought together, and on one occasion, Malum barely got out alive. The two fought together through to allied lines, and were attacked by Kiina and Vastus's forces. They escaped, but when they tried to flee from their next position, he was left behind and nearly killed. Vastus mocked and spared his life, however. Bara Magna After the Shattering, Malum found his way to what became Vulcanus and joined the village. After Exuro went into exile, he became secondary Glatorian. In one battle, he fought Strakk, his old friend. Things went too far, and after Strakk surrendered, he tried to kill the Ice Tribe warrior. He was banished as a result of this. In the desert, he fought Vorox and defeated them. He eventually tracked down an alpha-male and defeated it, taking all of its Vorox under him, including Zesk. He began to learn their language and gain an army, planning for the worst case scenario. He eventually ran into Tarix, Strakk and Gresh, who traveled with Metus and Berix. He fought Tarix for an earlier loss in the arena, and defeated the warrior. Gresh intervened and saved Tarix, making a new grudge. During their next encounter, he fought Gresh and nearly killed him with his burning hot armor choking the life out of Gresh. He allowed Gresh to live and departed with his followers. Later he led a Vorox attack on a Bone Hunter camp. He later surfaced during a sandstorm and Bone Hunter attack on Vulcanus. He felt he owed Ackar a visit, and attacked the Bone Hunters, deciding that he needed to practice his plan against the Skrall currently against Bone Hunters, just on a smaller scale. He arrived and saved Ackar and the village. He spoke with Ackar and told him about how he felt betrayed in the war. After his victory, he departed. He also cornered a Skrall later, killing him and learning about Baterra in the process. He one day showed Zendra the truth, showing that the Bone Hunters and Skrall were in league. She was rendered amnesiac after this and couldn't give the information to anyone later on. Malum later met with Ackar, but didn't give him anything conclusive. Later, Malum encountered Mata Nui as soon as he arrived on the planet. Mata Nui defeated Malum and his Vorox and left them behind. Malum later resurfaced with his Vorox during the Grand Tournament. He helped to hold off the Skrall invasion with his Vorox, but was eventually outnumbered. He was only saved thanks to Mata Nui defeating Tuma for the time being. He later went to Vulcanus to visit Crotesius and consider an alliance. He left one Zesk with the villagers to give him word should Mata Nui defeat Tuma. He allied himself with Mata Nui after Tuma's defeat, bringing the Sand Tribe and Vorox army into the "Bara Magna Empire". Holy Spherus Magna Empire At some point, Gresh and Malum were traveling through the desert towards Tesara, going for medical supplies. Malum was joining him so as to get supplies for his people. As the two walked, they spoke of what it meant to be a warrior. Malum continued to insult Gresh by calling him a greenhorn, and telling him that a warrior, no matter what, adapted to anything and everything, upon Gresh's complaint about the heat. He also told Gresh that Atero was no way to determine ability, claiming that Gresh wasn't as good as he thought he was. As the two continued on, continuing their discussion, they soon came across Vorox corpses, unable to identify what could have killed them. Soon, they found their answer: Guipere of the Order of Seven. Guipere said he knew who Gresh was, but insulted Malum, who promptly raced down to attack him, despite Gresh's shouts. As the two battled, Malum was cocky, claiming that when he killed Guipere, the Order would be over. Guipere said that the Order would always be the sword of the Empire, and would always have a leader. Malum managed to use some Vorox to hold Guipere off for a few moments while he got into the fight, keeping evenly matched with Guipere's attacks. Soon, he had Guipere on the ground, but would soon be cut down, probably. Gresh told him to rally more men, and if he really was green, it wouldn't matter if he died. Malum got away from Guipere, allowing Gresh to engage him. Gresh then had a brief battle with Guipere, keeping a little conversation up. The battle was brief, and then, without warning, Guipere fell, dead, with a hole in his back. Gresh shouted to Malum and raced away at the small cliff ahead, looking for the man who killed Guipere, leaving Malum behind. Abilities and Traits Deemed less than intelligent due to his appearance of a brute, Malum is much smarter than most think. He can understand the Vorox language and plan tactical battles with ease. He is a brute and fights like one, which sometimes makes him think like one as well. Weapons Malum uses a set of Flame Claws, a shoulder mounted Thornax Launcher, and a sword.